1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to chopsticks, and more particularly to a pair of retractable chopsticks.
2. Description of Related Art
Disposable tableware, especially disposable chopsticks, is widely used for its convenience and effect of preventing spreading contagious diseases. However, recent surveys on the sanitary quality of disposable chopsticks have shown that most of the disposable chopsticks contain chemical additives, and in certain cases, there are even heavy metals contained therein, which potentially harms the food safety.
Therefore, many people encourage consumers to carry chopsticks on their own to prevent ingesting the toxic substances contained in the disposable chopsticks. Furthermore, using reusable chopsticks also corresponds to the trend of environmental protection, which is considered more eco-friendly.
However, chopsticks are elongated, and therefore may not be convenient to carry around. If chopsticks could be more portable, there would be more people willing to carry chopsticks by themselves.